


i miss the cold

by pocket_snailsss



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Mental Health Awareness Writing Challenge, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocket_snailsss/pseuds/pocket_snailsss
Summary: the first of (hopefully) many poems about mental health
Kudos: 1
Collections: i miss the cold: a collection of poems about mental health





	i miss the cold

i miss the cold  
the silent whispers of snow,  
falling  
f  
a  
l  
l  
i  
n  
g

making time stop. 

the comforting pressure of my heavy boots  
and  
the soft protection of my jacket.

but most of all,  
i miss the pinpricks of frost across my face,  
the bitter breezes that steal my breathe,  
that let me know  
i  
am  
not  
numb

**Author's Note:**

> wow! im so happy you made it to the end :) this is my first time posting anything not from a fandom so i hope it was ok. feel free too leave suggestions in the comments. 
> 
> REMINDER: you are incredible! you are loved! and i am so so so so proud of you. never forget it <3
> 
> in case you are struggling:  
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800-273-8255 (24/7)  
> The Trevor Project: 866-488-7386 (24/7)  
> National Eating Disorder Association: 1-800-931-2237  
> Crisis Text Line: Text SUPPORT to 741-741  
> National Alliance on Mental Illness: 1-800-950-6264


End file.
